Vengeance uniforme
by Amaterasu Chi
Summary: Se venger d'un petit-ami trop sexy, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? / Yaoi, UA, OOC, romance.


******Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

******Pairing :** AomineKuroko

******Genre :** Yaoi, UA, OOC, romance.

******Disclaimer :** Merci ! Merci Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! Merci, ô mon héros !

**Disclaimer image :** L'image a été prise sur le tumblr de Basukes, merci à elle pour le beau blog qu'elle tient !

******Résumé :** Se venger d'un petit-ami trop sexy, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

******Blabla de moi :** Et voilà un petit OS pondu en une heure après avoir vu la jolie image cité plus haut et visible en haut à gauche. Un Kuroko habillé en policier, ça ne pouvait être qu'un UA où il est le partenaire de Aomine ! Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je ne savais pas encore quelle allait être la direction de le fic mais finalement, KNB est tellement inspirant que c'est venu tout seul ! 8D

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Vengeance uniforme

Aomine était perdu. Oui, c'était le mot. Il était perdu et n'avait plus aucun repère dans sa vie ce soir. Tout ce qu'il croyait bon et juste avait été balayé d'un sourire. Toute la stabilité qu'il avait construit dans sa vie s'était envolée en même temps que sa maîtrise de la situation. Comment -putain de merde comment!?- en était-il arrivé à être attaché et malmené par son petit ami avec ses propres menottes et sous son propre toit ? Ok, techniquement, c'était aussi le toit de Kuroko. Mais c'était lui qui payait le loyer ! C'était lui le mâle dominant ! Se faire avoir dans son moment de plus grande faiblesse -c'est à dire, quand il rentrait à la maison après le travail et était en manque de son Tetsu- était vraiment déloyale de la part de ce dernier ! Ok, il aurait dus faire plus attention à la tenue plus que particulière de Kuroko, à son air sombre et punisseur, à sa poigne ferme sur sa veste alors qu'il l'emmenait direct au lit sans « Bon retour. » et câlin habituel. Mais sincèrement, qui aurait cru besoin de se méfier d'un putain d'ange ? « Putain d'ange » qui était actuellement en train de déchirer son uniforme d'officier de la police, alors qu'il portait exactement le même. Ses yeux trahissaient son excitation et son plaisir de la domination. Aomine, lui, se ratatinait sur place. Depuis quand Kuroko n'était pas la petite chose mignonne aux gémissements innocemment érotiques ? Pourquoi était-il tout à coup si puissant, si imposant, si effrayant, et en même temps si excitant ? Tellement excitant...

Il tenta encore une fois de tirer sur les menottes mais rien à faire, elles démontraient par leur résistance qu'elles étaient bien celles de la police et ne laisseraient aucun criminel fuir les responsabilités de ses crimes. Ok, d'accord. Quel crime il avait commis lui ? Il n'avait pas oublié l'anniversaire de Kuroko, contrairement à un certain idiot blond à la tête dans les nuages ! Il n'avait pas non plus oublier de baisser la lunette des toilettes après son utilisation -chose qui irritait beaucoup Kuroko. Alors quelle bêtise avait-il fait pour être aussi excité par un Kuroko vorace et violent ? Oh et puis merde ! A quoi bon se creuser la tête à réfléchir dans une situation où tout son corps réclamait son sang dans sa bite ? Les morsures et les caresses brutes du plus petit sur son torse semblaient aphrodisiaques. Aomine haletait. Habituellement, c'était lui le plus brutale, lui le plus affamé, lui le plus impulsif. L'inversion des rôles était vraiment grisant !

Kuroko écarta brusquement les jambes encore habillées d'Aomine. Le pantalon n'était plus que haillon ; la boucle de la ceinture était cassé, le zip c'était bloqué à la moitié du chemin et les coutures autour étaient déchirées. Même les poches avaient cédé leur coutures quand Kuroko avait férocement essayer de tirer sur elles pour baisser le pantalon. Il plaça son érection contre celle de son amant, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir et appuya aussi fort qu'il lui était supportable. Se baissant sur son torse, il lui donna un baiser impétueux. Ok, il l'avouait, il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire là. Tout les matins, il voyait son splendide petit ami mettre son uniforme super excitant et partir au travail en le laissant seul avec son érection et le soir, à peine rentré qu'il se désapait pour une douche, alors oui, l'idée de se venger et de faire sentir à Daiki tout l'effet qu'il lui faisait en mettant le même uniforme et en copiant son attitude -ce qui étaient tout deux des cadeaux de Kise, il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ses contacts qui lui avaient procurer le vêtement et les conseils qu'il lui avait donné pour imiter Aomine avec facilité- mais là, l'excitation le submergeait et il ne connaissait plus ses limites. Il ne savait plus jusqu'où il pouvait aller sans se blesser et blesser Aomine. A trop prendre sa vengeance au sérieux, il s'était perdu dans son propre plan.

N'écoutant que son corps, il mit une prise ferme sur les cuisses de Aomine et baissa les hanches, appuyant son érection juste sous son sexe, faisant gémir et se cambrer le policier. « Oh putain ! » pensa se dernier quand Kuroko se mit à rouler des hanches contre son cul. L'idée que le geste induisait aurait dus être effrayante et traumatisante pour la fierté et la virilité de Aomine mais il ne pouvait sincèrement pas lutter contre ses hanches qui allaient à la rencontre de celles de Kuroko. Ses gémissements s'accrurent alors que le ventre de Kuroko stimulait toujours son érection. Tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux ; son sous-vêtement, sa ceinture déchiquetée, son zip cassé, les boutons de la chemise de Kuroko qu'il sentait parfois, tout ça était un peu douloureux et désagréable mais le reste de la situation était tellement folle et enivrante qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Alors que Kuroko accélérait ses mouvements, Aomine se sentait venir. C'était trop nouveau et stimulant pour lui, il éjacula longuement dans ses vêtements, incapable de retenir le râle de satisfaction intense qui vint du fond de son âme. Il comprit vaguement que Kuroko avait aussi atteint sa limite et éjaculait les hanches fermement collé contre ses fesses. Mais franchement, il planait trop pour pouvoir affirmer quoique ce soit.

Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Et peut-être même qu'il le nierait toute sa vie. Mais à l'heure actuel, son corps se sentait plus bien que jamais. Son esprit flottait entre bonheur et bien-être. Il sentit Kuroko se blottir contre son torse et il voulut machinalement l'entourer de ses bras mais les menottes le ramenèrent à la réalité : il venait de se faire positivement violer par l'homme de sa vie. Quand bien même il n'y avait pas eus de pénétration, c'était le viol de son honneur d'homme et tralalala. « Et puis merde » pensa-t-il, il avait tellement aimé ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à l'autre.

- Ne refait plus jamais ça, murmura-t-il faiblement, pour la forme.

- C'est ta faute, bouda Kuroko, cherchant les clés des menottes sur la ceinture de Aomine.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Kuroko se redressa, passant un doigt taquin sous le boxer de Aomine pour prendre de son fluide et finir par lécher son doigt sensuellement.

- Tu m'as excité, murmura-t-il simplement.

Sa main vint se poser doucement sur son sexe mou, commençant de lents mouvements pour l'exciter de nouveau.

- Détache-moi, siffla Aomine.

Une fois suffisait, il ne voulait pas se faire dominer encore une fois ! Du moins, pas dans un laps de temps si court...

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres, Kuroko devait être puni. Et comme ce dernier aimait quand il avait ce sourire, il lui rendit sa liberté, ouvrant les menottes. Aomine roula sur le lit, Kuroko fermement plaqué sous lui, l'embrassa sauvagement et plaça les menottes dans le champs de vision de Kuroko, murmurant avec malice.

-Monsieur Tetsuya, je vous arrête pour renversement de pouvoir et atteinte à la dignité. Recommencez quand vous voulez...

* * *

**Blabla de moi :** Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que Aomine n'est pas tiré par les cheveux ? Je veux dire, dans l'acceptation de la situation. J'ai essayé d'être le moins OOC possible mais est-ce que je n'ai pas été trop rapide ? Je serais enchanté d'avoir vos avis ! ;D

Bye-bix.


End file.
